wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Romp Bomp A Stomp (song)
"Romp Bomp A Stomp" is Dorothy's favorite dance. It was first featured on Wake Up Jeff!. The version without Dorothy's side comments was first recorded in 1997. Song Credits Listen Song Lyrics English Come on everybody, dance Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the romp bomp a stomp Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the romp bomp a stomp Repeat Taiwanese 那麼，你從側面推你的手臂在空中到另一邊 接著我們做下一件事情就是唱歌嬉戲BOMP一個的Chomp（歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個的Chomp） 然後你跺你的腳和我們正在做的歡蹦亂跳BOMP一跺腳 歡蹦亂跳BOMP一踐踏（歡蹦亂跳BOMP一踩） 歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個的Chomp（歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個的Chomp） 歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個踐踏（歡蹦亂跳BOMP一踩） 歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個的Chomp（歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個的Chomp） 嗯，這是多蘿西的舞蹈和我們正在做的歡蹦亂跳BOMP一跺腳 Trivia *The version of the song used in the Movie, as well as most appearances afterward omit Dorothy's lines, and the instruments and backing vocals are mixed differently than the original 1996 version. Thus, it is not considered a re-recording, but is still noticeably different. *The name of the dance is based off of what The Wiggles say Dorothy sings from her first four songs. *This is the only song from the original 1996 version of Wake Up Jeff! that has a DVD quality. It's not even seen in Australia, anyway. *This was a bonus music clip on the DVD release of Taking Off! (video). *A commonly discussed topic is the 1997/1998 music video, which clips of can be seen in the TV Series 1 intro. It was rumored to have appeared in the original Australian airing of the episode Haircut in place of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (due to it being the only song from that video to appear in the series), but the original airing of that episode has surfaced online and it's not there. It was also thought to have appeared as a Let's Wiggle segment, but the version of Romp Bomp a Stomp used there was the 1996 version. Currently, it's unknown if a full version of the music video does exist, if it ever even did. Some people claim it used to be on YouTube (around 2012), but this number is very few when compared to how many people still active in The Wiggles' online community were on YouTube when the music video supposedly was. **It's worth noting that this is the only music video to have clips appear in the intro, just as the also unreleased Balloon Chase is the only Chase scene to appear in the intro. It's possible neither of these videos were ever fully completed, and to make the footage useful they put brief clips in the intro. Greg Page has it somewhere since he's supposed to post it on YouTube. * On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Brazilian version is called Rampa Na Mão. * The English version plays in A whereas the Brazillian version plays in B. Performances/Appearances Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (album) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (video) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (US video) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:大家來Wiggle! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Wiggles組曲 Songs